Happy Birthday Sasuke!
by JeremyMikeyG
Summary: It's Sasuke's Birthday and what does he want to tell Naruto SasuNaru YAOI


SasuNaru

Minific

Today was Sasuke's birthday and Sasuke didn't seem to care. The whole entire day he was training he swore someone was watching him but every time he turned around there was no one there. Sasuke was training so hard he felt like he was going to pass out but he kept training so he wouldn't have to think about anything. He didn't want to think about his birthday, his parents, or Naruto.

Lately Naruto had been in his mind ever since Naruto brought him back from Orchimaru. He was always dreaming about him and thinking about him when his was training. When ever he saw Naruto he would freeze up and wouldn't know what to say. He just stood there. When Naruto wasn't looking, Sasuke stared at him. Sasuke started to think he was crazy but later he talked to Sakura about his problem.

FLASHBACK

(A/N At this point Sakura was married to Lee and had two little girls)

"Hey, Sakura can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Sakura replied.

"It's about Naruto" Sasuke said, "I keep thinking about him , I have dreams about, I keep staring at him, I cant seem to talk to him because I just freeze up, what does this mean."

"I think…it means…you love him." Sakura replied hesitantly.

"You really think I love him?" Sasuke asked kind of shocked.

"Well, yeah I mean if you keep thinking about him a lot and dream about him. What are the dreams about anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Well it involves very sexual situations like I'll be touching him or I'll be having sex with him." Sasuke said while blushing to a deep red.

." How do you feel when you are around him?" Sakura asked

"Well I feel my stomach turn in knots and I feel speechless around him"

"Well I guess you really do love him!"

"Okay, thanks for talking to me Sakura," Sasuke said while getting up and walking away.

"No Problem," Sakura yelled.

END FLASHBACK

It was getting late and Sasuke started to walk home while , of course, thinking about Naruto. Sasuke stopped and looked at red and orange sunset. Sasuke sighed and his mind wandered back to Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto yelled.

Sasuke turned and saw Naruto run toward him. Sasuke stopped breathing for a second then started breathing again.

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay, I guess," Naruto answered.

"What's in the bag, dope?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Hey don't call me that and it's a birthday present for you." Naruto answered madly.

"Sorry, can I have it."

"Yeah of course you can have it, Happy Birthday Sasuke."

Sasuke took the bag and opened it. Inside there was a brand new set of Kunai knives and there was a leather holster for the Kunai with it. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and saw that stupid smile of Naruto's.

"Thank you, Naruto."

"No problem."

Sasuke thought to himself 'I should probably tell him how feel about him' Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, do you think we could talk for a second."

"Yeah, I guess."

Sasuke led him to a bench and had him sit down.

"Naruto," Sasuke said smiling a real, genuine smile.

Naruto noticed the smile and thought to himself 'why is smiling like that' Naruto always loved Sasuke but never said anything because he thought Sasuke hated him.

"Naruto I love you."

"Sasuke are serious or is this a joke because if it is I will be so mad."

"No, I'm serious."

"Well in that case." Naruto said while leaning over and kissing Sasuke's ever so kissable lips.

Sasuke was in shock for only a few seconds but started kissing him back. Naruto's lips tasted like ramen. Of course they did, he's always eating ramen. Then Naruto's arms went around Sasuke and Sasuke's arms went around Naruto's neck to pull Naruto in closer. Naruto's tongue touched Sasuke's lips wanting entrance so badly. Sasuke allowed it and as soon as it opened Naruto's tongue went right in searching for Sasuke's tongue. Naruto found it and their tongues started tossing and turning in their mouths. Sasuke pulled back needing air and breathing heavily. There was a string of salvia connecting them, and then it broke.

"Sasuke, I love you too, I haved loved you for a long time now." Naruto said this while leaning for another one of those breathtaking kisses. They broke apart again.

"Naruto, I love you more than anything and I will always love you." Naruto smiled a genuine smile and had tears in his eyes. Sasuke wiped the tears away. They held each other in a tight embrace. Both had smiles on their faces.


End file.
